The Karamakov Chronicles
by CheddarFetta
Summary: A collaboration of amusing one-shots of Ethan & Kat's lives from childhood to present day.


**Hi! This is my first Dance Academy story, but I've written several others for different TV shows. I like the Kat & Ethan relationship and I reckon there should've been more in the series, so my overthinking brain thought of this! **

**This story isn't really a story, rather an collaboration of Kat & Ethan-esque one-shots. Most will be funny & amusing, a few will be deeper, but I hope that all will be enjoyable! Let me know what you think of them! Also, I'll change POV's from Ethan's, Kat's and third person. **

**This first half of the chap is based on episode 3 where Ethan is dumping Isabelle in Kat's POV, then with an extra scene I've created after she left. **

**Enjoy & PLEASE review :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Isabelle Incident**

_Kat's POV_

Sammy, Tara & I had finished yet another, but one of many, gruelling dance lessons and we were out for lunch on the pier.

Tara was whingeing about 'Being off-Pointe' and being the most far behind dancer and I was listening in, and raving on about 'her lack of bunions' until we were interrupted by raised and familiar voices just metres away.

Ethan & Isabelle were a few tables away, and we watched & listened to the couple, with hindsight warning me of what was coming next.

"I'm sorry!"

"You can't be serious! You're not actually breaking up with me" Isabelle said distressed to my brother, her boyfriend, soon to be ex.

I leant back into my seat, already being able to tell what would happen next as I watched the inevitable play out.

"It's not you, it's me, okay? It just doesn't feel right" Ethan said predictably, playing the 'It's not you, It's me' card.

Isabelle's response both shocked and impressed me.

"Yeah? Well how does this feel?" she spat out as she grabbed her sugar-free latte and hurled it onto my brother before storming off... towards me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the petite blonde's direction. Straight for me. Straight to the whingeing and then eventually, the begging & pleading, and if worse came to worst, tears will be formed.

"What is with your brother? Why does he do this?" she said sobbing to me, just without the tears.

I exhaled deeply and fast, trying to cool my simmering anger, but it was already too late.

"You knew the ground rules! Don't dump your toxic waste on me" I said sharply, regurgitating her whingeing and replacing it with anger.

"You'd tell me if he likes someone else though wouldn't you? Please Kat, I need to know. You need to speak to him for me" she asked, trying to bring our former friendship that Isabelle destroyed the minute she and Ethan started a relationship, back again for her personal use.

"Three words Isabelle!" I growled at her. "Told you so."

Isabelle gave me a dirty look, saying "You Karamakov's are chip off the same iceberg" before storming off to sob to her friends, confirming my impression that using and trying to bring our former friendship into the conversation was purely for me to help her with Ethan.

She didn't want me, she only wanted my older brother, just like all my other friends that I'd lost to Ethan.

"I need to go eat my feelings" I announced to a transfixed Tara who was watching Ethan clean himself up from the coffee and Sammy who was watching Tara. Boy my friends were weird... just the way I liked them!

I detoured on my way to my dorm room, picking up some major amounts of junk food for the emotions that I needed to eat away.

* * *

In half an hour, I'd gotten through a box of Cheezels that was now lying somewhere on the floor and had almost finished a box of chocolates, when my silence was disturbed by the door opening and slamming shut.

I looked up and saw one of the current enemies.

"Hey Kit-Kat" Ethan said, just waltzing into my room, no knock or nothing.

"I know for a fact you weren't born in a tent Ethan Karamakov" I said sternly before popping another chocolate into my mouth.

"Boy you sounded just like Natasha just then..."

I glared at him. "Don't you dare."

As Ethan almost walked over the Cheezel box, he asked "Kidding. Anyway, what's with the entire confectionary & chips aisles being moved to your room? I know you, but seriously Kat, you've outdone yourself" as he pointed to the several shopping bags overflowing with junk food packets.

"They were needed" I said opening a bucket of chocolate ice cream.

"Boy, if they could, some dancers would kill for your metabolism."

"If I could, I would kill your charm."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"You & your stupid girlfriends."

"Huh? Explain" Ethan asked as he sat down on my bed and grabbed one of the few remaining chocolates.

I sighed "We've been over this before. You steal all my best friends and then they come running to me once you dump them."

"As if. Name one of your friends that I've dated and then they've gone running to you."

"One? Just one? I can name one just from today. So let's see. There was Isabelle, Lauren, Chloe, Rachael, Jess and Elena, just naming a few."

"Point taken. Sorry."

"No you're not. I know that it'll be happening again. Who's next? Tara?"

"Now that you mention it..." Ethan said, smirking away.

I hit my older brother and he just laughed.

"It's a joke Kat!"

I scowled at him "You better hope so... for your own good. Besides it was a good excuse to hit you."

"Anyway, why's all that bothering you now?"

"Isabelle confronted _me_ after _you_ dumped her."

"And?"

"I cop it all too."

"Sorry..."

"Whatever."

"So Kat-ty, whatya up to now?"

"I'm pretty worked up, so I'm thinking now is the perfect opportunity to go and see Abigail."

"I thought you two were friends..."

"Now look who's like Natasha. We were friends like 10 years ago!"

"Right. Thanks for keeping me up to date on that one."

"Hey, I communicate! You just have selective hearing."

"Right... whatever."

"You're such a man Ethan!"

"Thank goodness. I'd be worried if I'm not."

I laughed and he playfully punched my shoulder.

"So sister goose... am I forgiven yet?"

"Nope. Never" I said as got off my bed and walked towards the door as Ethan put another chocolate in his mouth.

"Yuck! This one's disgusting!" I heard him say behind me.

I put my head around the door and said "Why do you think I left them genius?" before walking off again towards Tara & Abigail's room.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Let me know & I'll write the second chapter which I already have a funny idea for. **

**Please review & have a good day. **


End file.
